


Labyrinth

by BWPR



Category: Bleach
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fuckbuddies, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWPR/pseuds/BWPR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You say all we are is fuck buddies whenever I ask for a relationship. Don't give me this emotional bullshit now that I try to leave, Shiro."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labyrinth

"...Time and again, you've kept me out  
And hardened up your heart in doubt  
The me inside your second skin  
Has got you thinking once again  
When I possess your soul, I'll say things  
And use you as my personal plaything  
The time will come, I'll dull your senses  
If you don't stop, this game is endless.."  
-Labyrinth by Oomph

 

"You've been avoiding me, King." His blunt statement was emphasized by him pinning me against the wall. My white counterpart stared at me, lust evident in his demented gaze.

"Guess I didn't do too good of a job if this is our current position," I commented dryly. I wasn't about to let him win again. Soft lips met mine despite my protests, and it took all my will power not to give in.

"Why?" His reply was breathless. I glared at him, furious. We'd already been through this before and like always, he never listened.

"You say all we are is fuck buddies whenever I ask for a relationship. Don't give me this emotional bullshit now that I try to leave, Shiro." He flinched at my sharp words. His grip on my shoulders loosened just enough for me to push him away.

"Ichi..." He seemed to plead, but I was already waking up.

 

"Hey Ichigo!" Keigo yelled as he ran towards me in the school hallway. I smirked, clothes-lining him like usual. Talking with my friends like usual, we made our way to class just in time. I spent the entirety of class focusing, for once, to block my thoughts from the hollow that kept whispering to me in my mind. But damn if he didn't know how to get my attention.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Was I that transparent to her? I had hoped to keep this to myself a little longer. I gave her, my best friend, a weak smile.

"Nothing, Rukia." Her glare told me she didn't believe me. Her hand rose to slap me, the abusive pixie.

"Fine! Shiro finally cornered me in my dream last night and asked why I was avoiding him. That jackass got emotional on me when I tried to end the little 'no strings attached' thing we have. And yet whenever I try to turn us into something more he tells me all we are is 'fuck buddies' and that there is no emotional connection between us!" I rushed. Rukia's look was a mask of calm, but I could sense the ill intentions.

"You want to be in a relationship with him?" I could feel my face heat up, my bright blush making my answer apparent. Looks like I was living up to my name sake.

"Sounds like he's confused. He knows he wants your body, as you've said. But he's denying he feels more for you than that." Her simple solution made me kinda irritated. Though it did make me consider that I never considered things from his point of view.

"Then how do I fix it?" I basically yelled at her. Her eyes gave me a warning look.

"Make him realize what you mean to him. Leave him until he realizes he misses you more than your body." I thought it over. It was pretty simple, but as long as I could hold out, it should make him wise up.

"Thanks, Rukia."

"King, come on. Come visit me," he begged as I lay in bed that night.

"Why? Are you that desperate for sex that you've been reduced to begging?" I shot back. It was so tempting just to fuck the relationship idea; as long as I had him it would be enough. The last month had been hard on me, refusing his touches whenever I would be dragged into my inner world as I slept. I missed the feeling of him, I missed him in general. His silence gave me all the answer I needed.

"Is that really the truth? All you ever wanted me for was sex? 'Cause I can tell you now, you and me will never have that kind of thing again." And with those final words, I blocked him out, knowing the minute I fell asleep I would open my eyes to him in front of me. I could only hope I was strong enough to back up my words.

"God dammit, Ichigo!" His anger was prominent as he pinned me against a building yet again in my inner world. But it was different this time. I whimpered slightly as he threw me into the surface of another building. It has been awhile since we've physically fought, and I really wasn't in the mood. Zangestsu refused to have any part in our affairs so thus I had no weapon to defend myself though. Shiro was better in hand-to-hand combat while I was better with a sword. So to sum things up, I was basically fucked.

"I've never just wanted your body! Is that what you finally wanted to hear? That I love you? That every minute you're not with me I feel lonely and empty?" His words shocked me more than any of his actions could have. Looking into his eyes was painful, as they were filled with so many confusing emotions. I wasn't prepared for this. I had expected a gradual giving in, not an explosion.

"Shiro, I feel that way about you too," my confession wasn't exactly amazing. In fact, it was rather lackluster, but it seemed to strike something within him as he paused.

"Then why, why did you leave me?" his voice was dangerously calm.

"I was tired of having to hold back what I felt for you whenever we were together. I was sick of thinking you didn't love me. Yes, actions speak louder than words but how am I supposed to translate sex into love?" the sappy, romantic statement made me feel disgusted but the truth needed to be said.

"I hope you know hollows are very possessive," was the last thing he said before crushing his lips to mine. I could tell this was going to be his version of revenge for me basically cockblocking him for so long. Dragging me into a random building viva a broken window (we learned that every building had an inside to it) he pushed me to the floor of an apartment-like place. My arms wrapped around his neck, and my only thought was that he loved me.

The next moments were a blur but somehow I wound up on a bed, naked, and tied down so my body formed an X. Shiro stopped in our heated make up to remove his clothes so he was left in only his black boxers. His mouth connected with my neck, his hands slowly teasing my erection. I moaned, pleasure hitting me in time with his touches. He slowly worked his way down my body, paying extra attention to my bellybutton, swirling his tongue in it over and over again untill I was arching my back. When he finally reached my waist, he ghosted over my penis to trail his tongue up and down my inner thighs.

"Shiro!" I moaned in response to his teasing.

"Yes, my King?" his movements stopped altogether. I wriggled in agony, trying to get some friction.

"Please!"

"Please what?" his smirk grew as he watched me lay there helplessly.

"Please, let me cum," half of my statement was a moan as he gave a slow lick from the base of my cock to the tip, where he continued by swirling his tongue around it. Sweat covered and in good need of a blow job, I gasped and groaned like no tomorrow. He devoured my erection, hollowing his cheeks and sucking. I threw my head back and moaned. His hands and my bonds prevented me from bucking into his mouth. He chuckled, the vibrations driving me crazy. He continued sucking, bobbing his head up and down. I was so close.

"Shiro! I'm about-" I was cut off as he stopped, leaving me on the edge. I bucked fruitlessly as he got up.

"Where-"

"I'm going to go get something to make this more...interesting." I could've screamed in frustration. When he came back, he quickly slipped a blindfold on me before I could see what else he had. I felt something tight being slipped onto the base of my cock.

"Shiro, you bastard, that better not be a cock ring!" I yelled, swinging my head to where I estimated him to be. All I got in response was a chuckle that sent chills down my spine yet still managed to make me even hornier. In my bewildered state, he quickly flipped me over, retying my bonds so I was back in X position but this time my ass was propped up. From past experience, I knew soon enough he would try to do something to me. Just as this thought entered my head, a slick finger slipped into my tight ring of muscle. He quickly pulled out before pushing his finger back in. I screamed, cock pulsing for release yet unable because of the cock ring. He added a second finger and continued pounding his fingers right into my prostate. The pleasure turned to torture as my need for a orgasm built. Yet again, he stopped, getting up and moving. The next thing I know, I could feel his cock pressed against my mouth.

"Get suckin' Ichigo," was all he said before ramming his fingers back into my asshole. As I screamed in pleasure, he quickly thrust into my mouth, almost choking me. I started to suck, my moans vibrating his erection. He groaned, adding a third finger. After so long in this position, he pulled away, yet again moving around on the large bed until I feel him pressed against my entrance.

"Shiro!" I yelled as he thrust into me completely. He quickly started a rhythm that was fast and hard enough to make me see stars.

"Oh god, Ichi, you're so tight!" he groaned, leaning forward to suck on my neck. His hands gripped my hips so hard I knew there would be bruises. The only sound in the room was our moans and the sound of skin hitting skin. It was so hot, his sweaty body flush against mine.

"Ichi, I'm about to cum! You ready?!" I could've screamed at his question. The next second, his hands were on my cock, pumping and taking off the cock ring at the same time. The minute it was off completely, I came, hard.

"SHIRO!" waves and waves of pressure and pleasure hit me. The tightening of my body set Shiro off.

"ICHIGO!" his teeth clamped down viciously on my neck, not that I minded my hollow's possessive nature. We rode out our orgasms together, as his cum filled me. We collapsed, basking in the after glow. He untied my bonds and my blindfold before laying down beside me, spooning me carefully.

"I love you, Ichigo," he whispered in my hair as I fell asleep. I don't think he meant for me to hear it, but I did.

"I love you too."


End file.
